Picking Up the Pieces
by BBQkitten
Summary: "Even if they don't stop themselves from attacking, they will still unconsciously slow down and lessen their blows. It's in human nature to pity the young and weak." They had all learned Urahara's commands quickly when they first became his unwilling soldiers in his self-proclaimed war. It was the sign to attack and leave no survivors. Evil!Urahara
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm back! It's been so long since I last wrote but I've been working on this story on and off for over a year now and have finally finished it. This is slash (like almost all of my stories) and slow budding Toushiro/Ichigo fluff. **

**IMPORTANT: This is a rather different story because I jump around between past and present. **_Italics_** are the past storyline and **regular** font is the present. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

He was small—smaller than the other kids his age. Had it not been for the massive amount of reiatsu flowing from him at any given point in time he probably wouldn't have given the boy a second look. But that wasn't the case. His orange hair was obnoxiously bright and his constant self-loathing scowl drew away from his physical appearance but that didn't matter. What mattered was the boy's power. With the right training, he could make that scrawny child into the perfect weapon. He watched from the shadows the nearby birch tree created. The boy was at the park, sitting quietly on a patch of grass, watching his two little sisters play tag with rapt attention.

Urahara smirked. The boy was over protective and family-oriented, with the right incentive he would have the boy eating out of the palm of his hand. Ichigo had already lost his mother two years prior, so Urahara knew the child would do anything from preventing something so catastrophic from happening again. This would be too easy.

_It was raining hard, making Ichigo's bright orange bangs stick to his forehead. His mother walked next to him, swinging his hand lightly while he told his mom all about his karate class they had just come from and how the only reason he lost to Tatsuki was because she had cheated._

_All of a sudden he stopped and stared down at the river. There was a little girl standing by the edge. His eyes widened as the breeze picked up causing her white dress to flap violently against her sides, threatening to throw her into the raging waters below. "Be careful," Ichigo screamed. "It's dangerous over there!" He ran down the hill, intent on saving the little girl, his mother ran after him, screaming his name as they began to stumble down the steep decline._

_As they reached the bottom, the little girl turned into a giant monster. The nine year old Ichigo screamed in terror as the monster tore through his mother's body. Her blood soaked through Ichigo's already rain-soaked clothing causing him to shiver. Her body landed on top of him and he screamed again. The monster began to advance toward the pinned boy when a voice broke though the rain, "Thank you, Grand Fisher. Your services are no longer required. Please return."_

_Ichigo blinked and the monster was gone. As he closed his eyes, his adrenaline finally receding, he saw the blurry outline of a green and white striped hat._

Too easy.

Urahara smiled cruelly down at the boy sitting on his knees in front of him. Large tears fell down the boy's face. "Please let me go back, Mister," he cried, keeping his eyes trained on the wooden clogs in front of him.

Urahara knelt down in front of him and placed a comforting had on his shoulder, giving him a sympathetic upturn of his lip. "I told you Ichigo, as soon as you help me I will allow you to return to your family. It's very simple."

Ichigo let out another sob, "O-Okay."

Urahara gave him a proud smile and stood up, brushing the invisible dirt off of his pants. "Now, get back out there and fight Jinta again. You aren't nearly strong enough to defeat any of my enemies."

Ichigo nodded and picked up a cleaver almost larger than he was. A red-headed boy standing on the other side of the field gave the new comer a pitying look before raising his oversized bat and swung at the tiny boy again.

_Isshin sighed sadly, holding back the tears that threatened to over take him. First his beloved wife and now his only son—what had he done to deserve this kind of cruel treatment? He held his remaining two children close to his sides as they stood over the small casket that held his body. Isshin didn't understand how this even happened._

_Ichigo had gone to karate practice, like always, and then walked home with Tatsuki. It wasn't until the car ran a red light that everything changed. Isshin bit his lip. What idiot would just run over a child like that? He looked over to a tear-stained Tatsuki and her mother, he pitied the kid. He could barely hold it together and he hadn't even been there when it happened, he didn't know how she could still be functioning—she was strong, he give her that much._

He hadn't been there. _It hit him like a ton of bricks. He hadn't been there. If he had taken over Masaki's job of picking up Ichigo, he wouldn't be standing here in front of his little boy's casket. I was all his fault. Karin let out another loud sob and buried her head into his stomach._

_He had to be strong—for his daughters. He wouldn't dwell on this tragedy; he had two other children to think about._

_Kurosaki Ichigo was dead._

His name was Hirako Shinji. Urahara had said he and his friends would be taking care of him for awhile. Urahara told him that Hirako and the others were the same as him and wouldn't hesitate to kill him should he disobey orders. To say he was obedient would be putting it lightly.

The first time Shinji met him he was astounded that someone so young had defected. But he couldn't really judge, he decided, on physical appearance because he himself looked nothing like his actual age. Ichigo was quiet. According to Urahara, he had fallen victim to Aizen's hollowification and was forced to cast himself out of the Seireitei because of it.

_Urahara placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Shinji, I'd like you to meet Ichigo. This is the boy I was telling you about—the one who was attacked by Aizen. He'll need some training in controlling his hollow and any other training you are willing to give him while you're at it. He was just out of the academy so his kido is almost nonexistent but he's got a pretty mean flash-step."_

_Shinji smirked, "Better than Yoruichi's?"_

_Urahara laughed, "Maybe one day but not yet." Urahara pushed on Ichigo's back making him stumble forward, "One more thing, Hirako-san—don't ask about his past, it gets him quite upset."_

_The blonde nodded and took a hold of Ichigo's shoulder and lead the boy into the warehouse. "Welcome to your new temporary home, Kurosaki-kun."_

At first, the young boy would jump at every sound and it would take hours to get him to say even one word. Ichigo made Hiyori mad without even try to, therefore, more times than not she made him her unwilling sparring partner. Rose always gave him a sad half-smile whenever they were in the same room which wasn't all that uncharacteristic of him. Neither was Lisa's aloof nature or Mashiro's optimistic, childlike curiosity towards him. What was curious, however, was Kensei's protective nature over the boy. It surprised everyone the first time he stopped Hiyori's sword from clashing with an already bruised and broken Ichigo.

"_That's enough," He said, withdrawing his own sword from a wide-eyed Hiyori's neck. "You go at him like that again and you'll kill him." Kensei went over to a heavily breathing Ichigo and lifted him up easily. "Let's go get you healed up, kid." Ichigo nodded and held on tightly to the silver haired man's neck._

_The two ascended the stairs and Hachi followed after a pointed look from Kensei. "Well, isn't this a strange turn of events," Shinji stated, resting his hands above his head as he too began walking up the stairs._

_Hiyori huffed and crossed her arms, "What was that all about? I thought Kensei didn't like anyone. What makes this Ichigo kid so special?" She growled and stomped her foot like a child. "I don't like that punk. There's something off with him. Like he's not really who he says he is."_

_Love placed a heavy hand on top of her head, "If he's lying, it's not by his own fault."_

_Rose nodded in agreement before leaving the room, "He'll tell us the truth when he's ready," He called out over his shoulder. "All we have to do is wait."_

News of Aizen's defection had spread like wildfire and Yamamoto-Soutaichou made a formal apology to the visords, inviting them back as high ranking officers. Most of them readily agreed, wanting to get out of the human world, but some took a little more prodding that other—namely Hiyori—to return and help those that cast them out. Eventually, they all did agree to come back and as they were ready to become shinigami again. They packed what little they had accumulated and met Urahara outside of the warehouse.

Ichigo clung to Kensei's arm as they made their way outside. "You'll be fine kid; Kisuke'll take care of ya."

Ichigo rested his head against the older man's lower back and shook his head minutely. He didn't want to go back to Urahara's shop; he liked it with Kensei and Shinji. Over the past few years Ichigo had grown very close to the two men. He had even dared to think of them as father figures before he remembered where he was and who they worked for. Ichigo sighed sadly and gave the silver haired man a hug goodbye before walking over to a glossy-eyed Shinji and doing the same.

"We'll see ya' later, Ichi," Shinji said patting his orange spike affectionately. "This isn't goodbye forever." Ichigo nodded and gave the others small hugs, though steering clear of Hiyori, before walking over to a forever-smiling Urahara.

He was interrupted, however, by Hiyori clearing her throat, "You forgot someone, little strawberry," She said, unfolding her arms in what would be a friendly gesture if it weren't for the angry scowl on her face. Slowly, he made his way over to her and wrapped his tiny arms around her waist. He was surprised when she returned the hug as fiercely and motherly as his own mother used to, nearly making him uncomfortable had he not felt the slight shaking of her shoulders in silent, dry sobs. Finally, she pulled away, "Don't get weak on me, you hear me, strawberry. I plan on sparing with you again. It'd be boring if I defeated you easily."

Ichigo gave her a small smile, knowing that that was her way of showing affection.

He waved sadly as the gate closed behind their retreating backs. As soon as the doors were completely closed, Urahara dropped his smile and smacked the boy upside the head. "I told you to be good, not get attached... Stupid brat," He grabbed Ichigo's arm roughly and began making his way back to the Shōten. "Let's go, there's work to be done."

"_Shinji-san," Ichigo asked walking into the room, "Are you here?"_

_The outlandish blonde popped up from behind the couch, a large stick in his mouth. "Hello Ichi-kun," He said, taking the stick out of his mouth. "What can I do for you?"_

_Ichigo gave him a weird look and pointed at the stick held loosely in his hand, "What's that for?"_

_Shinji smiled and threw it over his shoulder, "It's nothing important. Did you need something or did you just want to hang out with the amazingly wonderful Shinji?" He wiggled his eyebrows comically making the small boy laugh._

"_I was just wondering what you were doing. I finished all of the dishes so I was wondering what else you wanted me to do."_

_Shinji walked over to him and picked him up by the waist and swung him around making him laugh, "You can take the rest of the day off—as soon as I tickle you!" He wrapped one arm around Ichigo's slim torso and used the other one to attack his sides mercilessly._

"_No," Ichigo squealed. "Please don't tickle me!"_

_The blonde laughed, "If you want me to stop, you know what I must hear."_

_Ichigo shook his head, tears of mirth running down his cheeks. "Never!"_

"_Then prepare to be tickled."_

_Ichigo giggled as Shinji tickled him more viciously than before. Soon, though, Ichigo began having trouble breathing and he realized that Shinji honestly wouldn't stop until he had said it. "S-Stop!" Ichigo yells in vain, hoping that the blonde would take mercy on him. He didn't. "P-Please stop, Sh-Shinji-sama!"_

_He ceased his actions making the boy sigh in relief. "Now that wasn't so hard was it, Ichi-kun?"_

_Ichigo laughed airily, still trying to catch his breath, "You're mean, Shinji-san." Shinji raise his arm menacingly. "Shinji-sama! Shinji-sama!" He yelled._

_Shinji laughed, "Come on, Ichi-kun. Let's go see if we can sneak some ice cream out of the kitchen."_

_Hachi paused in the doorway and stated, "Not happening," before continuing on his way._

It wasn't until ten years later that Urahara decided it was time to carry out his master plan. He gathered the children he had been collecting for the past fifty years in the basement of his store. A large pair of wooden pillars were looming over the children making them on edge.

"Today," Urahara began, spreading his arms in a warm, welcoming gesture. "We will make history. On this day, the Soul Society will pay for what they did to us. They will pay, not with money, but with their lives. Each and every one of them will fall and we will create a new world on top of their ashes." He gave a wide smile and looked down on the children before him (though, most of them couldn't really be considered children anymore). They all nodded their heads robotically and moved into their practiced formation.

Ichigo stood at the front, next to Urahara, ready to give the command when ordered to. He would be leading a small group into the heart of Seireitei; their job was to take out the captain commander and anyone else who stood in their way. Ichigo cringed at the thought of what he would have to do. _It's for my family,_ He thinks, _As soon as this is over I will be able to go home and pretend that this never happened._

He unsheathed his zanpakuto at the shop owner's command and motioned for his small group to do the same. The pillars lit up and a rip appeared into the Dangai. Ichigo nodded one last time to the children behind him and jumped through the doorway, the others close behind.

"_Urahara-san," Tessai began, bowing lowly before standing again and placing himself slightly behind the storeowner as they gazed out the window at the small children training below. "If I may ask, why did you decide to use children? It seems rather impractical to me to use those who have not yet gained their full shinigami potential or their full body potential. I feel as though we will lose more than we will gain."_

_Urahara smirked down at the sight below. "Think about it, Tessai-san. Would you willingly attack a small child at full force?"_

_Tessai looked down for a moment, contemplating. "I suppose that I wouldn't, but that doesn't mean the other captains won't hesitate."_

"_Ahhh," Urahara sighed happily, "Think harder, Tessai-san. Even if they don't stop themselves from attacking, they will still unconsciously slow down and lessen their blows. It's in human nature to pity the young and weak. These, my friend," Urahara said, pointing down towards the sweating youngsters, "Are the walking definition of that." Tessai nodded and grunted in approval. "The Soul Society will pay for what they did to us. They will regret ever trying to arrest us. And these little kiddies will aid our revenge."_

"_What will happen to them when this is all over?"_

_The blonde smirked evilly, "If they aren't already dead by the time this is finished then we will make sure they follow in Jinta and Ururu-chan's footsteps."_

**AN: Thank you for reading! Please review and the next chapter will be out in the next couple of days. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Ichigo had never seen anything so extravagant before. Everywhere he looked there were white walls and golden-yellow roofs. Everything here looked impressive and he felt the instinctual child-like desire to touch everything he saw. He gazed at the tall buildings before him. It was a maze, he realized, Seireitei was built like a maze. _To confuse their enemies?_ He wondered absentmindedly. He looked over at the three children who had yet to break off from him. They ran a little further and two more took off in another direction at Ichigo's signal. The two stopped at a fork in the road and Ichigo pointed to the right.

"You go that way and I'll go this way. Try to find your way to the first division." The other boy nodded obediently and took off down the path.

Ichigo sighed and stretched his arms tiredly, sheathing his sword as he slowly made his way down his self-designated path. As he walked further he picked up his pace. _Urahara must've gotten here by now,_ he thinks, _I've got to hurry. _ He ran down the path and ducked into an alcove nearby when he heard the sound of heavy footsteps approaching. He grasped a hold of his reiatsu as best he could and held his breath until the footsteps receded, heading down further the way he had just came. Cautiously, he stepped out of the alcove and began to make his way further into the heart.

He was stopped, however, when a crushing reiatsu fell over him, freezing him on the spot. "I would advise you to surrender, intruder." The voice was cold and impersonal, making the young boy shiver in fear. Slowly he turned around to face the voice. The man in front of him was tall and foreboding, his pale complexion contrasted drastically with his long dark hair. His face was set in a serious expression and his gloved hand was resting on his still sheathed zanpakuto. "It would not do well to fight, child. Surrender and tell us your goal in coming here." Ichigo raised his hand to his zanpakuto that was resting on his back by a strap. "Do not raise your weapon against me, boy." The man's grip on his sword tightened as he unsheathed it slightly. Ichigo lifted his sword off of his shoulder, keeping it in its sheath as he held it out in front of him in a nonthreatening manner. Warily, the man sheathed his sword once more and stepped forward, taking Ichigo's sword from his lax grasp. As soon as his zanpakuto was in the shinigami's hold Ichigo fell to his knees, dry sobs racking his frame. The man watched in confusion for a few moments before strapping the child's sword next to his own and walking towards the still quivering boy. He grabbed the child by his stomach and held him under his arm as they made their way towards the first division barracks.

"_Sir," Shinji asked, bowing in his new haori to the Soutaichou. "If you don't mind me asking, why didn't you invite back Urahara Kisuke and Tsukabishi Tessai?"_

_The old man placed a gentle hand on the blonde's shoulder, "Your crimes were wrongly accused. Urahara Kisuke, however, was in control of his actions when he made the Hōgyoku. We invited Tsukabishi Tessai back but he refused to come back without Urahara Kisuke." He patted Shinji's shoulder before removing his hand once more, "Do don't dwell on their mistakes, Hirako-taichou. Their actions were theirs and theirs alone."_

_Shinji nodded and thanked the captain before walking out of the room. He had asked about Ichigo earlier, wondering why the boy hadn't been invited back like the other visords. Yamamoto had stated that he had never heard of an Ichigo defecting from Soul Society. Something didn't sit right with Shinji after that, he knew someone was lying but he didn't know who. He decided he'd just have to wait and hope the answer wouldn't be too catastrophic._

Ichigo was shaking under the man's arm as he made his way towards the captains that were assembled in the first division. When he heard a small, broken sob the man stopped for a moment, looking down at the tiny package in his arm. The larger shinigami felt sorry for the small child and stopped to reposition Ichigo so he was resting his head on his shoulder. Ichigo's small frame wracks with silent sobs as they continued on their way.

_Urahara-san will be mad, _he thought, shuddering slightly,_ I should've fought. Now he's never going to let me see my family again._

Byakuya opened the large double doors and walked as properly as he could with a weeping kid on his shoulder. "Kuchiki-taichou," An old man bellowed from the front of the room. "What is the meaning of this?"

"This boy surrendered." Eyebrows raised as the captain gestured to Ichigo who had his head firmly planted in the hollow of Kuchiki's neck.

A small black-haired woman scoffed, "You mean that _this_ is what has broken into Seireitei? He's just a kid!"

Ichigo raised his head from Byakuya's shoulder slightly and glared at the woman. He took that moment to take a look at his surroundings. There were many people; some had white haoris like the one Kuchiki-taichou was wearing and others were wearing arm bands that stated they were fukutaichous. Ichigo looks around at all of the foreign faces and yells out in shock when he sees a familiar face, "Shinji-san!"

The fifth division captain's eyes widened in shock as he realized who the little boy is. "Ichi-kun, what are you doing here?"

Yamamoto's eyes widened, "Do you know this boy, Hirako-taichou?"

Shinji nodded and held his arms out toward the boy who immediately jumped into his arms. "I do. We took care of him when we were in the world of the living. This is the visord I was telling you about." He looked at Ichigo and set a small, disapproving glare on his face, "What are you doing here, Ichigo? Why aren't you with Urahara?"

Ichigo looked up at him confused. "What do you mean, Shinji-san? Urahara-san is here too." At Shinji's confused look Ichigo scrunched his eyebrows. "He said that you knew and that was why it was pointless for me to try to run away when he sent me to live with you."

Shinji set Ichigo down on the floor and knelt down in front of him. "Why would you want to run away?"

Ichigo's face became sad, "Because I want to go home."

Kensei stepped forward and looked down at the kid in front of him. "Where is Urahara right now, Ichigo?" He crossed his arms and glared down at the boy in front of him.

Ichigo paused and thought, "Um… he said he was going to the big hill. He didn't tell me much because I wasn't going with him. I was supposed to go to the first division and kill as many captains as I could."

"You were going to try to kill us?" Love asked, emblem of the seventh division on his back.

Ichigo shook his head innocently, "I heard the captains were really powerful so I thought that if I met one of them they could help me go home."

"Tell us everything you know, child," Yamamoto said sharply, banging his cane against the ground harshly to bring everyone back to attention. Ichigo jumped slightly and half-hid behind Shinji's legs.

_Ichigo was perched on the roof, carefully concealing his reiatsu from the two men below._

"_They had no right to do this to us," Urahara said bitingly. "Sure some of our ideas were a little radical but that doesn't mean they weren't for the better of Soul Society. Everything we've done has been in the interests of those ungrateful, low-life, pathetic Shinigami."_

"_They simply do not understand our frames of mind," Tessai said placidly._

_Urahara chuckled darkly making the orange haired child who was hiding above shiver. "And for that they will pay. We will destroy everything they hold dear and reform their precious world in our own image."_

_Tessai chuckled, "I have no doubt we will succeed. We do have that Kurosaki boy eating out of the palm of our hand."_

_Ichigo's eyes widened as he carefully stood up and ran back towards the warehouse._

"_It's too bad we'll kill him once our mission is complete. His desire for his family will make him weak in our new world."_

Ichigo looked down, staring at the floor. "From what I heard, he plans to destroy the Soul Society and rebuild it."

Yamamoto opened his eyes in shock and murmured quietly.

"What about Jinta and Ururu, Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked, pushing off of the wall and walking towards the group gathered around the small boy. "Are they a part of this like you or are they honestly working for Urahara?"

Ichigo looks up at her momentarily as tears began to fall down his face. "They're dead."

_Urahara held the young red-head by his bicep and roughly pulled him into the large training area where the other children were gathered. "Today," Urahara began, pulling harshly on Jinta's arm. "I am going to teach you about what happens when you try to defy me." He pulled out his blade and rested it against Jinta's panting skin. The boy's eyes were wide and terrified as Urahara applied more pressure. "You all will find out what happens to those who think they can go against me."_

_Ururu ran up to the platform the two were on and grabbed onto the blonde's arm, trying to pull the blade away from Jinta's exposed neck. "Please don't do this Urahara-san," She pleads as she continues to pull vainly at his wrist._

_Urahara laughed and pointed a finger at Jinta, binding him in a low-level kido. Before anyone could react, Urahara's sword was plunged into the little black haired girl's stomach. Her eyes widen for a moment before they dulled and she choked on the blood that began to pool in her mouth. Jinta's scream could be heard as it echoed across the large expanse of boulders. Ururu fell seemingly in slow motion towards the earth as Urahara pulled his sword from her now red stomach._

_The blonde smirked and raised his sword against Jinta's neck once again, "Now where were we?" With a final swipe, Jinta's tear stained eyes glassed over as he fell motionless onto the ground next to his little black haired counterpart._

_Urahara pointed to some of the children closes to the platform. "You—get rid of these," He said as he wiped the blood from his sword. "May this be a lesson to all—those of you think you can defy me will meet your own end by my sword."_

**AN: Okay… Not as many reviews as I was hoping for but I promised the next chapter within a few days so here it is. I know that this style of writing is different but I sincerely hope that you not only give it a try but also give me feedback about my writing. So **_**please**_** review; it will mean a lot to me and if I don't get enough feedback, I'm not going to keep this story up which would really suck because I, myself, am very fond of this particular piece. **

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

It was decided, after much arguing, that Ichigo would stay with Kuchiki-taichou until the war was over—much to the chagrin of the sixth squad captain. Ichigo hesitantly followed the stoic captain out of the door and towards his office. "I have work to do, so you will sit quietly and be as little of an annoyance as possible." Ichigo nodded his head in understanding when Byakuya looked over at him. "You are not to leave my sight," He added as he pointed toward a small couch in the corner where Ichigo assumed he was supposed to sit.

Ichigo nodded in understanding and walked quietly over to the soft green couch to lie down, pointedly ignoring the red headed lieutenant who was glaring daggers into the back of his head.

_Ichigo stood in the center of the room, his tears had long dried up and now he was listening to the bickering around him. "Ichigo should stay with me," Shinji stated for the hundredth time, pulling the child into to his chest, "He needs a familiar face."_

_Kensei snorted, "He also needs someone who is stable enough to care for him. You can barely take care of yourself."_

"_He needs someone who will keep an eye on him," Soi Fon interjected, "Someone who has no feelings for him."_

_Mayuri raised a finger, "I believe the boy would do well under my watch. I'd love to dissect him."_

_Kensei was about to interject, his lips already curled into a snarl, when Yamamoto shouted out, "Enough!" Silence fell on the crowd as they waited for him to speak again. "The young enemy, Ichigo, will be put into the custody of Kuchiki Byakuya until this war is over. If the boy should display any attempt at escape or treason against the Seireitei, Kuchiki-taichou has permission to execute him should he feel the need arises." He turns to Byakuya, "I trust you will use your judgment wisely."_

_Byakuya nodded and walked over to the boy still standing awkwardly in Shinji's arms, nodding to the blonde in a rare display of reassurance._

Ichigo had been quiet for the last few hours—thankfully. Surprisingly, this wasn't the first child Byakuya had watched so he knew exactly how irritating they could be. Ichigo had spent the morning sitting quietly on the couch reading various books from Byakuya's vast collection. Soon, Byakuya noticed that Ichigo had retired to the far corner of the couch and was resting his head against a pillow. Byakuya smiled slightly, nothing more than an upturn of his lip, and returned to his work. Soon though, Ichigo raised his head and looked over to the tall captain for a moment before lying back down. Byakuya ignored this odd behavior at first but after ten minutes of this he began to get concerned. He stood up from his desk and walked over to the boy who sat up when he heard Byakuya's footsteps.

"What are you waiting for, child?"

Ichigo cocked his head to the right and stared up at him, "What are you talking about Kuchiki-taichou?" He asked.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, "You have been staring at me. Is something supposed to happen?"

Ichigo's eyes widened, "I didn't mean to worry you, Kuchiki-taichou. I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't disappear."

Byakuya's eyes softened, "Why would I disappear?"

Ichigo shrugs nonchalantly, "Everyone else does."

The captain sighed and sat down next to the orange haired child. "I'm not going to disappear, Ichigo. You can be sure of that."

The boy gave him a hesitant smile and nodded.

"_Ichigo," Isshin said tiredly, "Come here please." _

_A nine year old Ichigo walked over to his father and stood in front of him, tears in his eyes, "Mommy's coming back, right Oto-san?" He asked, pulling at a loose piece of fabric on his shirt. _

_Isshin sighed sadly, "No son, she's not."_

_Ichigo nodded and slowly fell to his knees, "Why did she have to disappear?"_

_Isshin shook his head, "I don't know kiddo. I don't know."_

_Ichigo looks up suddenly, realization spread across his face, "What if you disappear too, Oto-san? What will happen then?" _

_He gave his son a sad look, "I'm not going anywhere. I promise you that." The little boy nodded hesitantly and allowed a small smile to spread across his face. "Ahh, that's the smile I needed to see. Thank you, Ichigo."_

A loud explosion sounded outside of the sixth division barracks causing Byakuya's eyes to widen in shock. Byakuya stepped away from the boy and grabbed his sword from his desk. "Stay here," He commanded, pointing to a wide-eyed Ichigo as he half-ran out of the room. It took exactly three seconds for Ichigo to realize Byakuya had left and exactly two more to grab his sword from where it was resting by the door and run out after the sixth division captain.

The two flashstepped to the first division where Urahara stood with Tessai and the rest of his army stood. Most, Ichigo noted, looked worse for wear and were sporting some pretty serious injuries. He could see the braid lady captain watch them in worry and they all wearily raised their weapons.

Urahara raised his left arm and said something in another tongue that was unfamiliar to the Shinigami though Ichigo knew quite well. They had all learned Urahara's commands quickly when they first became his unwilling soldiers in his self-proclaimed war. It was the sign for attack and leave no survivors.

"_You all will listen well to what I have to say," Urahara began as he paced back and forth across the large podium he was standing on. "It has come to my attention that some of you think these signals that I am teaching you are a waste of your time but when the day comes, knowing these signals will mean the difference between life and death for you. Understand?" There were nervous nods throughout the room as a grin grew on his face. "Ichigo," He barked. _

_He made a silent hand gesture and Ichigo flashstepped to his side. Urahara made a verbal command and Ichigo flashstepped to the right twenty yards. He made another command and Ichigo stepped up behind a sleeping boy. The shopkeeper made one final command and, with a pained look, Ichigo swung his sword down to meet the sleeping boy's neck in a quick fashion. _

_Urahara chuckled, "If you had been paying attention today you would've understood everything Ichigo has demonstrated."_

"Getsuga Tensho!"

The wall of red and black reiatsu sprung up faster than any of the shinigami could react. A small orange blur sped around the captains and over the fading attack. The sound of clashing swords returned the crowd's focus as the tiny intruder attacked his mentor.

"Ichigo!" Kensei yelled, about to interfere on the fight only to be stopped by Tessai's blade.

The other children, though hesitant, began to attack the other captains and lieutenants that had responded to the explosion.

Shinji had just knocked a small blonde girl to the ground when he saw Urahara's Benihime rip through Ichigo's stomach, his cry resounding off of the walls causing more than a few of the children to pause in their attacks. Though Ichigo was the youngest of them all, he had easily become respected and admired by the other shinigami children. And now, it seemed, their hero had fallen for the last time.

_A tall brunette boy strode between the panting youngsters to the tiny orange haired boy leaning quietly against the wall. The other children fell to a hush as the larger boy advanced. _

"_You kicked my ass."_

_Ichigo nodded. "Sorry."_

_The boy frowned, "No one has kicked my ass before."_

_Ichigo nodded again. "Sorry."_

_He grinned and stuck out his bruised hand, "Takahiro."_

_Ichigo gripped it lightly. "Ichigo."_

_Takahiro grinned and pulled the boy into to a soft, one-armed hug. "Welcome to hell, Ichigo."_

Shinji leapt at the sandy blonde, his vision red, as his Sakanade collided with Benihime. Their power resonated with each other causing some of the weaker shinigami to fall to their knees.

Urahara laughed. "You didn't really think that _kid_ could beat me did you, Hirako? He was _weak_."

Shinji let out a battle cry as he released one attack after another not giving Urahara any time to do anything more but defend himself. The tenshu's smile slowly slipped from his lips as he sensed another captain coming up from behind him knowing that he wouldn't be able to defend himself from both in this position.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

"_Shinji-san?"_

_Shinji looked up from the magazine he was reading. "Ichi-kun! You should be sleeping; you haven't recovered from your last spar with Hiyori yet."_

_Ichigo shook his head. "I can't sleep anymore." _

_The blonde smiled and motioned for the tiny vizard to join him on the couch. Ichigo sat hesitantly next to his mentor and peered over his arm to see the magazine. Shinji sighed and shifted so that his arm wrapped around the smaller boy and pulled him against his side, ignoring the flinch that crossed the boy's face. The elder vizard continued to read the magazine while absentmindedly running his fingers through Ichigo's spiky hair soothingly. _

"_Shinji-san?" Ichigo asked, his voice muffled by Shinji's shirt and thick with sleep. Shinji hummed in response, hoping not break Ichigo away from his almost asleep state. "Why do I feel so safe with you?"_

_Shinji stiffened slightly before he allowed his muscles to relax once again, not wanting to disturb the boy that had practically fallen back asleep on his lap. "Because you _are_ safe, Ichigo-kun; you are always safe with me."_

Urahara fell, his body slowly disintegrating into spirit particles. Shinji limped over to Ichigo's tiny body and collapsed to his knees, his shaking fingers brushed the boy's neck, looking for the pulse he prayed was still there. Hitsugaya Toushiro dropped out of shikai and walked over to Shinji who was trying to stand and lift Ichigo's body. He placed a hand on his fellow captain's shoulder and reached out to take the boy from his quivering arms.

"You are in no shape to take him to the fourth division, Hirako-taichou."

Shinji held on a moment longer before gazing at the pained face of his little vizard and handing him over to the less injured captain. "Take care of him."

Toushiro nodded and grabbed the tiny bundle, shocked at how light the child really was, considering he was only a few inches shorter than himself, and flashstepped away.

_Ichigo allowed a hesitant smile as he accepted the hand up from the normally stoic Kensei. "Hiyori's got a mean right hook, doesn't she?" He asked, wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders and leading him over to Hachi who was already preparing his healing kido. _

_Ichigo nodded. "She's a really good fighter."_

_Kensei snorted. "She's a dirty fighter."_

"_Not everyone is going to fight by the rules. Isn't it better that she fights me this way so I know to expect the unexpected?"_

_The white haired vizard chuckled, "You always say what is least expected don't you?" _

_He ruffled the boy's hair as Ichigo shrugged, "I only say what I'm thinking."_

"_You know, sometimes I think you are really the age you look and then you go and say something like that that makes you seem older than the Soutaichou."_

_Ichigo shrugged again, "I guess I'm somewhere in between."_

_Kensei laughed heartily, startling Hachi. "Never change kid. Never change."_

Kensei sighed and looked up from the tiny frail hand he held in his own larger one to the blonde slumped across from him on the other side of the bed. "The kid'll wake up, Shin." He said, coughing to clear the thick swell of emotion that had accumulated in his throat. "Berry-boy is strong. He'll wake up."

Shinji smiled and nodded, wrapping his other hand on top of Ichigo's fingers. "Think he'd let me adopt him?"

Kensei chuckled, "Only if I don't ask him to be my son first."

There was a hesitant knock on the door frame and the two men turned to seen Hitsugaya standing there, shifting from one foot to another. "How is he?"

Shinji smiled and motioned towards the empty seat beside him. "Unohana says he could wake up any day now." He paused, tightening his hold around Ichigo's tiny fingers as the smile slipped from his face. "Or he could never wake up. She's not really sure."

Hitsugaya nodded. "I don't really know him but I can tell that he is strong. He'll make it through this."

Shinji nodded and Kensei reached across Ichigo's torso to clasp the blonde's shoulder. "Have some faith Shin."

_Toushiro was running as fast as he could when he heard a choked cough come from the bundle in his arms. "Sh-Shinji-san." The tenth division captain paused in his steps before resuming his quick strides. _

"_He's alright—more worried about you."_

"_Ken—" He coughed, making his entire body shake. "K-Kensei-s-san?"_

"_Last I saw he was taking down Urahara's partner with Kuchiki-taichou."_

_Ichigo nodded, flinching as the movement caused a stab of pain in his neck. _

"_Rest, Ichigo-san," The captain stated as he saw the glow of the fourth division enter his line of sight. "They will be here soon."_

"Muguruma-taichou, I insist you leave this room and get a good night's rest."

Kensei shrugged, unconsciously swiping at the circles under his eyes. "I can rest here."

Unohaha-taichou crossed her arms and gave him a smile. "But you can't shower here and I insist you go back to your own division to do at least that much."

Kensei growled but stood up in defeat. "What if he wakes up while I'm gone?"

"I'll sit with him until you return." The new voice caused the ninth division captain to jump and turn towards the door. Hitsugaya Toushiro stood, leaning against the frame casually with a stack of papers resting under one arm. "Get some rest, Muguruma-taichou," he said as he took a seat in Kensei's vacated chair. "You look like shit."

Kensei huffed but relented, and after a light kiss to Ichigo's forehead, he walked out of the room. Unohana nodded gratefully to the tiny captain and left to check on her other patients.

"_You're leaving?"_

_Shinji nodded. "We've been welcomed back to the Soul Society."_

_Ichigo shook his head and turned to leave. _

_The blonde grabbed Ichigo's shoulders and turned him around. Bending down on one knee so he was looking directly into the younger's eyes, he grunted, "What's gotten into you?"_

_Ichigo looked at the floor, toeing it with his worn sneakers. "Everyone always leaves me. Why would you be any different?" He whispered, almost inaudibly. _

_Shinji sighed, his face crumpling in pain. "I wish you could come with, Ichigo-kun, but without the Soutaichou's permission you could face execution. I don't want that to happen, kiddo. As soon as I get there I will talk to the Soutaichou. I'll try to get you back."_

_Ichigo nodded, not looking very convinced._

_He grabbed the boy's shoulders and forced him to look him in the eyes. "I promise."_

**AN: Sooooo…. It took a little longer to post this chapter than planned. Honestly—I have had this chapter done since I posted the first chapter. My computer decided to take another poop and refused to turn on. Being the genius that I am, I didn't save this anywhere else so I couldn't access it. My I.T. friend finally was able to fix it (kind of) so I could finally post this chapter. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. I would expect a week at most (hopefully sooner) before the next chapter comes out.**

**I really want to thank my reviewers—you guys are so amazing and I love what you guys have to say about my story. And I really want to thank everyone for sticking with this story—I know that it is not a traditional format and can be hard to understand. But just remember: I am working on my BA in Writing and English with an emphasis on creative writing. In other words, I love writing and finding new and creative ways to tell a story. :)**

**Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!**


End file.
